Momo Kimura
by SnowWhite4917
Summary: 17 Year-Old Momo Kimura, remembers nothing of her previous life before being taken in by the Kimura family 2 years previously. Now living as an ordinary school girl, she soon discovers she is anything but ordinary. Now she must take on the task of recovering her lost memories to discover who has not only taken her memories, but has left the soul society in crumbles.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

(Karakura Town- Night time)

Though all appeared to peaceful in the nighttime sky of Karakura town, unbeknownst to many a critical battle had just taken place that has put the fate of the Human World, Soul Society, and Hueco Mundo in jeopardy. Out of the shadows, a naked injured woman made her way through the empty park. Her shoulder length black hair covered her face, with one of her hands using the trees as guidance as her other hand was covering the bleeding wound over her shoulder.

Due to sheer exhaustion she eventually collapsed backwards onto the ground.

 _Why can't I remember anything, what's happening to me? Am I Dying?_ The woman thought as she breathed very heavily trying to remember anything important.

 **Momo**

 _Momo, who's Momo?_

 **You're Momo H-I**

"M-Momo what" she said as she continued to gasp for air.

 **When all else is sealed away, your name is the key to your past. Remember that.**

 **(Present day-2 1/2 years later)**

Momo quickly jumped out of bed as she caught her breathe from her nightmare. She quickly calmed down realizing she was in her same old room in her same old bed.

 _Why that dream again?_ Momo wondered as she stretched her arms and started to get ready for the day.

As soon as she got out of the shower and put her usually bathrobe on, and sat down in her vanity mirror, Momo couldn't help but study herself in the mirror. While her physical appearance hasn't changed much over the past few years, the only big difference would be that her once shoulder length black hair has since grown down to the middle of her back. Her hand of course automatically went straight to her shoulder, the one that was injured. It made no sense, the only real crystal-clear memory Momo had before she came to live with the Kimura family, was that deep gashing wound she had on her right shoulder. It makes no sense to her just how quickly that wound had healed in such a short amount of time in the hospital, not even a scar remains. Though she still feels that pain from it occasionally.

Momo just shakes her head and put her hands together as she says "Get a grip Momo, the past is in the past. You can only move forward from here on out."

Soon she concentrated on all her thoughts on getting ready for the school day. She wore her signature white puffy shirt that was neatly tucked in her black skirt that had come just above her knees. She quickly put her long black hair into a bun, and then covered that bun with a light green cloth, before putting on her tie around her neck.

"MOMO ARE YOU READY, HACHI WILL BE HERE ANY MINUTE" her mother yelled.

Momo looks at her clock and realizes how late she really was.

"I'M COMING MOM" She said as she quickly grabbed her bag and ran down the stairs, shutting her door behind her.

 **Author's Note**

This is the prologue to my very first story and I hope everyone finds it interesting so far. Defiantly a Momo centric story, but of course some fan favorites will be introduced sooner than others. Please review and let me know what you think.


	2. Meet Momo Kimura (Reupload)

**Chapter 1**

 **(Naruki High School- Lunch Time)**

"Man Momo, you're a total beast at track. You set another record for high jump and of course always land graciously. Then don't get me started on the hurtles and still being able to stay at the top of the class. Everything you do is just so awesome" Momo's best friend Hachi said as she pumped her fist into the air as the two walked up the stairs to the roof of the school.

"Well I don't know about that" Momo said looking embarrassed as her friend complimented her.

Hachi put her arms around Momo and said, "You need to stop being so modest all the time, give yourself some credit every now and then."

Momo just laughed nervously as the girls finally made their way up to the roof and took their usual spot on the bench.

"Such a beautiful day isn't it Hachi" Momo said as she sat back and enjoyed the nice cool breeze as the sun shined over them.

"I know, and the weather forecaster predicted rain. Rain my ass" she said as she started digging into her Bento lunch.

The girls just sat in silence as they ate their lunch. As they ate, Hachi noticed the distant look in Momo's face, as she ate.

"Did you have that dream again" she asks concerned for her friend.

Momo looked at Hachi and sighed as she leaned her head back.

"I guess you can call it a dream, but it's so much more than a dream to me. It's the only true memory that I can recall before the Kimura family took me in".

"That's right, you have no memories beyond the past 2 years" Hachi stated.

Momo just shook her head and said "Nope, and while I have accepted that I need to move forward instead of back, I can't help but wonder if someone is out there waiting for me. Do I truly have a place that I belong too?"

Hachi out of nowhere brought Momo into a big hug, which caused both girls to fall onto the ground.

"Hey" Momo complained, but Hachi just kept a tight hold on her.

"Well of course you belong, you got me, our friends, your adoptive family. No way none of us are going anywhere anytime soon, me especially. I'll always be there for you no matter what, we're best friends after all".

The girls just laughed with one another, before being interrupted by shouts from the ground. The girls got up on their knees and looked down and saw the high school soccer team playing.

"Hey look there's your brother" Hachi pointed out to the young man who appeared the same age as them. He had light brown hair with a hint of a red tint within it, while wearing the standard soccer team uniform.

Hachi stared at him daydreaming and said, "You're so lucky you got Ryū as a brother, do you know how many girls in this school would kill for a date with him, including me."

Momo just smiled as Hachi continued to fantasize over her adoptive brother, but her eyes ended up finding Jirō Yamazaki, who next to her brother, was the star player of the soccer team. He wasn't like the other boys at the school, he always deliberately went out of his way to constantly break the rules. Like his hair, it was even longer than what Momo's was, and much darker than hers as well. Then the piercings he has over his ears, and the way he kept his shirt untuck. Of course, there were rumors about his outside activities when not in school, but still something about that bad boy image of his was appealing to Momo.

"Jirō Yamazaki has caught your eye eh Momo" Hachi said as she nudged Momo's' shoulder.

Momo just blushed madly and said "W-What of course not."

"Don't lie, your totally beet red Momo and you were smiling as you were watching him. Admit it you have a crush on him" Hachi teased with a sly smile on her face.

Momo just sighed and turned back to the training team with a small smile and said "Alright, you got me. I don't know what it is about him that I find so attractive".

"You know what it is, the thrill and excitement of being around someone who knows how to have a good time, and I don't mean just to go out and do the usual romantic crap. I mean someone who can bring out that risker side of you, the one who isn't afraid of taking chances or holding anything back. Plus, those types of boys are usually very satisfying in the bedroom".

"Hachi" Momo said surprised as she felt the blood rise in her face.

Hachi just laughed and slapped Momo's back as she said, "You're just too innocent, your face was priceless."

Momo just buried her head in her hands in embarrassment as Hachi laughed at her expense.

(The last bell of the day rings, signaling that everyone is now free to go home. Momo and Hachi were in the locker rooms, putting their outside shoes back on and their school ones in their locker for the next day.)

"Well see you tomorrow" Mom said as turned back to wave at Hachi, before making her way towards her brother who had his motorcycle already.

Ryū threw his helmet at Momo, who quickly strapped it onto her head and took her place right behind him.

"So why go home, if you're just going to the library to study" he asked as he made his way onto the road.

"I got to change clothes, and plus you know how Mom and Dad get if we don't at least go home first right after school. Remember the last time" She reminded him teasingly.

Ryū shuddered at that memory "Don't remind me"

"By the way, are you seriously still into Jirō. I thought I told you, to be careful of that guy" he asked.

"W-What of course not, what gives you that idea" Momo said getting flustered.

"You really suck at lying, you know that right. I saw you and your friend stalking us from up on the roof earlier. Either you guys need to be more discrete or find a better hiding spot if your going to spy".

"You make it sound like we're perverts" Momo whined as he took a sharp turn.

"I'm just looking out for you, trust my word he is not the right kind of guy for you. He's just going to hurt you in the end" he explained.

Momo just quietly pouted as they journeyed towards home, though she was secretly happy with Ryū's concern. When she first came to live with him and his family, he would naturally keep his distance unlike his younger brother Hajime who was very warm and welcoming. However, the more time she spent with him, they gradually got closer to each other. While it wasn't exactly the warmest relationship, but it wasn't not at all the cold one that they used to have either.

(Hueco Mundo)

In the black and white sky of Hueco Mundo, voices could be heard talking all around, but could not be seen.

 **What an opening are you sure?**

 _Yes, it was there for a moment, but there it was the opening to the human world._

 **It's been closed off for 2 years, why now suddenly**

 _Ah like I give a damn about that, all I know is that we can finally enjoy living flesh once again._

 **How long I've waited for this day**

(Kimura House- World of the living)

As soon as she got home, Momo changed into a tan dress with a yellow sweater since the weather was starting to get chiller out. She then quickly grabbed the rest of her stuff and made her way downstairs.

"Leaving already Momo" her mother Kimi asked, as Momo was putting her shoes on at the foot of the stairs.

"Yeah, the test is this Friday after all. Need to make sure I'm extra prepared" she said as she finished tying her shoes together.

Kimi walked up to her adoptive daughter as she took some yen out of her apron pocket and said "Here, why don't you pick your self some dinner on the way home, you know with how those 3 pigs eat there won't be any leftovers when you get home."

"Thanks, won't be home too late" she said smiling as she took the money and placed it into her pouch and started out the door.

"Bye guys see you later" she shouted at her father and brothers as they were playing soccer in the backyard.

"Be careful out there" her father yelled back, as she got further and further away from the house.

Though Momo attends High School in Naruki City, her house is still technically considered part of Karakura town, so it's easier to use the facilities there instead of those in Naruki. She originally applied to Karakura High School, but because of how late her application was, she ended up having to go to Naruki High School. Though of course Momo can't complain, if she hadn't gone to Naruki, she never would have met Hachi.

As Momo waited for the current bus to show up to transport her to the library, she heard a loud whimper close by. She initially didn't see anything when she turned her head around to see what it was, but when she heard it again this time she looked closer at the alley way and saw what appeared to be a black cat laying by the garbage. Of course, the sight of a defenseless creature, caused Momo to spring into action automatically.

"You poor thing you alright" she asked concerned as she got on her knees and scooped the cat up and looked over it for any signs of injuries. It didn't take long for Momo to see that it had a very big splinter in the middle of its paw, so she quickly took out the pair of tweezers she kept in her pouch and took care of it.

The cat soon settled down and as a way of thanks it started to curl up against Momo.

Momo just smiled and said "Your welcome little one"

Suddenly she noticed a collar around the cat's neck, and out of curiosity took it in her fingers so she could read what it said.

 **Name: Yoruichi**

 **Property of Kisuke Urahara**

 **If Found, please return to this address**

Before Momo could further process this information, the sound of the bus doors shutting caught her attention. Much to her horror, the bus had already started to pull away.

"Wait, stop Please" she begged as she attempted to run after the bus.

 _Great now I have to walk all the way_ she thought as she sulked as she kept her head down embarrassed.

The cat Yoruichi once again snuggled up against her legs causing Momo to smile softly. She then took off her yellow sweater and then bent down and scooped the cat up in it.

"I can't be mad at you, you're just too cute" she said as she snuggled into the cat's fur and then started to bounce him up and down.

"Don't you worry I'll take you back to your rightful owner" she told the cat as she looked at him in his golden eyes and then started to walk away.

Somehow, she ended up in a part of town that she has never been to before. It wasn't that she was scared, but she defiantly was very cautious and kept her guard up. Soon she came across a convenience shop. Momo was a little confused at first and checked the cat's collar again to make sure she got the address right. Once she was sure she went up and gave a quick knock on the door.

"JUST A MOMENT" a voice called out, as they scrambled from whatever they were doing.

As Momo waited, she couldn't get ride of the feeling that there was something eerily familiar about this place.

Soon the door slides open to reveal a tall man with light skin and gray eyes, wearing a dark green shirt and the pants to match with a coat over it. He wore a stripped dark green and white hat over his messy blonde hair, which some strands framing the sides of his face and hanging between his eyes.

"Yes, how can I help such a lovely girl yourself" he asked in a polite, but energetic tone

"A-Are you Kisuke Urahara?" Momo asked suddenly feeling very timid.

Suddenly he just laughed and said "Why yes I am. I see not even my reputation can escape the ladies."

Feeling her cheeks getting flushed Momo presented the cat to him and said "I found your cat sir"

"Uh cat, I'm sorry I don't own any kind of cat" Kisuke said looking at the cat in confusion.

"It has your name on its collar" she said pointing at the said collar.

Kisuke took the collar in his fingers to get a closer look and upon seeing the collar, his eyes widened in recognition and just for a second a flash of gold shone through his eyes.

Kisuke suddenly grabbed the cat from Momo, causing her to stumble back in surprise, and spun around with the cat.

"YES, IT'S YORUICHI, YOU'VE COME BACK TO ME" He said as he continued to playfully throw Yoruichi up and down and talk in what was a cat voice.

Momo just nervously smiled not knowing what to do next, she has never had to deal with such an eccentric man before. Suddenly Kisuke let out a big yelp, as Yoruichi used his claws to scratch his face.

"Alright I suppose I deserve that" he said joyfully as he placed his hand over his injured cheek, before turning over to Momo.

"Well I must thank you for returning my cat to me, I have been looking for Yoruichi for quite a while now. I am in your debt" he said taking his hat off as a sign of respect.

"Oh no it was nothing really" Momo said, confused that just a second ago he tried to tell her he didn't even own a cat in the first place.

"At least let me get your name if you do not mind, after all you have mine" he asked.

"It's Momo Kimura" she answered.

Kisuke pats her on the back and said "Well Momo, if there's anything you ever need please don't hesitate to come back".

"Thank you" She said a little uncomfortable, before she finally excused herself.

When Momo was out of view, Kisuke and Yoruichi looked up at the sky to see a dimensional rip in the fabric.

"Well what perfect timing Yoruichi, and not a day too soon. Told you placing that collar would do the trick to help our memories".

(Library-Nighttime)

Momo stretched her arms out and yawned as she closed her book.

 _Another night of studying accomplished. I'm sure to ace this next test_ Momo thought as she smiled and gathered up her belongings.

As she started making her way out of the library, she jumped as she heard something hitting the floor. She turned around and much to her relief it was just a book that had fallen from the shelf. She went over to pick it up and put it back in place, when suddenly there was a large explosion that had a strong enough force to send Momo flying and hitting the ground hard.

Momo slowly sat up, but as she did she noticed her body covered in blood due to landing in glass. She stared at one of her hands in horror at how much blood she was covered in.

Suddenly she heard a menacing voice.

 **You smell so delectable little girl, please just one little bite.**

Momo slowly raised her eyes and her eyes widened in pure horror at was in front of her. It was some sort of centipede monster with a white mask.

 **Author's note**

Sorry had to reupload the chapter, but I had a bug that I had to fix which was the main reason for the reupload. Here's the first official chapter, and I hope you guys like it so far. Next chapter will get more into the soul reapers aspect of the story, and a few questions will be answered, which of course will only have more questions to be asked. I will say this now the Jiro in my story is not Toshiro they are 2 separate characters, just have to wait and see what I got in store for them. So please review and let me know what you think.


	3. What's happening to me

**Chapter 2**

"W-What are you" Momo managed to say as she was completely paralyzed with fear at the frightening creature in front of her

"Who am I you ask" the creature responded almost mocking her as he laughed.

"Your fear is so sweet, oh how I've missed the sight of you humans cowering in fear. It's been way too long" he exclaimed excited as he made his move towards Momo.

As soon as she saw one of its legs coming to attack her, the adrenaline finally set in and Momo quickly rolled out of the way as the leg contacted the floor.

The creature turned to where Momo landed in agitation and said, "Why you little pest."

Seeing that it was about to attack again, Momo quickly took her chance and ran for the door. However, she wasn't quite fast enough as the monster was able to cut her arm, which caused more blood to spill out. Momo however kept her composure despite the pain, and just kept running and in a vain attempt to slow him down, she tried putting a brook between the door handles.

"HELP ME" She yelled out as soon as she ran out of the library, but there was no one around for miles.

The creature let out a huge roar and then started making its way to closer and closer to Momo.

 _I don't want to die_ Momo thought as she started crying as the memories of the only other time she came close to dying flooded her mind.

With how fast and hard she was running, Momo eventually tripped over her own two feet, which gave the monster enough time to catch up.

"There's nowhere left to run" he said laughing.

Momo screamed as the creature opened its mouth and came straight for her.

Then out of nowhere a crimson colored energy came and completely cut the monster in half.

"Well, looks like the hollows are catching on quicker than I originally anticipated" a familiar voice said as they started walking her way.

Momo slowly sat up still stunned by what just happened, and saw Mr. Kisuke Urahara, the shop guy she had met earlier in the day, holding what appeared to be a sword in some sort of shape she has never seen before walking her way. Suddenly, she felt everything getting dizzy all at once, before she finally blacked out.

 **(Flashback)**

A much younger Momo, who was wearing a red shihakushō, stood still as other numerous students were running after being ambushed during their training exercise by a massive hollow.

"Momo what do you think you're doing. We were told to clear the area, you're disobeying a direct order" her blonde friend Izuru said trying to get her to see reason.

"Uh yeah but" she said conflicted on what she should do, after all they couldn't just leave 6th year Shūhei Hisagi to fight that hollow by himself.

This time it was her friend Renji with the unusual red hair who reminded "Hey that thing just killed two 6th year students"

However, this did nothing to deter Momo, if anything it only made her more determined to get in there and help and so all she could say before she took off was "I know"

 **(End Flashback)**

Momo shot straight up as she struggled to catch her breathe. Her eyes widened in surprise when she noticed that she was in her room in her own bed, wearing her pajamas. She started to wonder if it was all just one big huge nightmare, but it felt all too real.

"No injuries" she murmured to herself as she inspected her body for any signs but couldn't find any.

Her bedroom door opened to reveal her younger brother Hajime.

"Mom wanted me to make sure you're up, it's already quarter past 7" he said.

"I'll be down in a moment" was all she could say, her thoughts still grappling over the apparent nightmare she had.

 _It was just a nightmare, just a nightmare_ she repeated over and over to herself in her head, trying to calm herself down.

Throughout the rest of the day, Momo tried to keep her thoughts away from the nightmare, but she couldn't help but remember because of how vivid and real it was and then that other dream with those boys who seemed so familiar, but the names couldn't come to her mind. She doesn't even remember coming home from the library, but her parents insisted she did, granted looked like a zombie, but looked otherwise normal and healthy.

"Hey what's wrong Momo, you've been spacing out the whole day" Hachi asked as the girls got their stuff together as they got up from their seats.

Momo just put on a fake smile and decided to tell her only part of the truth "I'm fine, just had a bad nightmare last night is all. No need to worry."

Hachi didn't look convinced, but before she could say something to her, their teacher called her.

"Hachi Kurosawa a word please"

"What did you do" Momo asked curiously, seeing her friends face.

Hachi just laughed a bit and said "I might have bombed our last test"

"Hachi" she said sternly, as she herself had spent hours with Hachi studying.

"I know, look I'll meet you at the rooftop and you can lecture me then." She said as she made her way back into the classroom.

Momo just sighed and made her way towards the roof of the school to eat her lunch.

When Momo opened the door to the roof, she was shocked to see an elementary school boy appearing in the fetal position.

"Are you alright" she asked as she ran over to him.

As soon as she turned him on his back, her eyes widened, and she jumped back a little when she saw a broken chain on the boy's chest.

"W-Where's my mom" the little boy cried out.

"Where's the last place you remember seeing her, maybe we can retrace your steps to find her" she said hoping to provide some comfort to him.

By this time, Hachi had arrived and much to her confusion she saw Momo seemingly talking to thin air.

"Uh Momo, who on earth are you talking to" she asked quite confused.

Momo just turned to Hachi and said "This little boy right here of course"

"Are you sure you're not sick or anything, cause there's no one there" Hachi said.

 _What does she mean, there's no one there?_ Momo thought not at all sure on what was going on with heras she looked at the boy and then back at Hachi. However, when she looked back at the boy, he was gone leaving her shocked.

 **(Kimura House-Night time)**

Momo could barely eat during dinner, her thoughts too preoccupied with everything that has been going on the past day. Either she is losing her mind, or there's some conspiracy going on that she doesn't know about.

"Momo you've barely touched your plate, you not feeling well again" her mother asked noticing Momo's sullen face.

"Yeah usually you have your face stuffed by now" Ryū said, which caused his father to backslap his head.

"Son what is the number one rule when it comes to women" his father asked.

Instead of Ryū answering, it was Hajime to answer

"Never mention anything about the way they eat, otherwise it's just asking for trouble."

Kenji put his arm around his youngest son and beamed "That's my boy, just listen to me and you'll get all the girls unlike your brother."

"May I be excused please" Momo asked.

Though she knows they mean well, right now she just couldn't deal with any questioning when she herself didn't know what was going on.

"Alright go and lay down. It's better if you take the day off tomorrow and just rest to clear your head" Kimi said.

"Thanks Mom" Momo said as she got up from her seat and made her way towards her bedroom.

As soon as she entered her room, she automatically fell onto her bed as the exhaustion from the day took over.

"Ugh what a day" she said to herself hoping that tomorrow will be much better.

She just closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to take over, but that was soon interrupted by the sudden noise of something breaking. Momo automatically sat up and was shocked to see not only was her window open, but there was the black cat from earlier staring at her.

"It wasn't a dream" she said surprised.

For a moment the 2 just stared at one another, before Momo got up and walked over and petted the cat.

"You're Yoruichi **,** is that right" Momo asked as she continued to pet the cat.

The cat just meowed, before he jumped out of her window and landed on the ground. He then turned back to Momo, looking at her with an expectant look.

Seeing the cat, reminded Momo of that shop owner Urahara and how he saved her last night from that creature. If this was all truly real, then he was somehow involved with all of this. No way can all of her injuries just disappear overnight and ending up back at her house with no suspicion from her parents. He was the only person who could answer all her questions.

Without a moment's hesitation Momo jumped out of her window, which was not that high from the ground, and landed graciously on the ground. As soon as she was on the ground Yoruichi started taking off, causing Momo to run right after him.

 **(Back inside the Kimura home)**

Ryū was about to make his way upstairs to his bedroom, after he helped clean up after dinner, when he noticed Momo jumping from her window onto the ground.

"What the hell" he said as he looked out the window and saw her running off in the opposite direction.

 _Where the hell is she going_ He thought as she disappeared from view.

 **Author's Note**

Well there's chapter 2 and I hope everyone liked it. This was basically a continuation of the last chapter, which is why it's much shorter than I would have liked it. Next chapter things will start moving along, and there will be an appearance of a certain orange haired substitute soul reaper. So please continue to read and review, it's all really appreciated.


End file.
